elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Plan pokonania Dagoth Ura
Plan pokonania Dagoth Ura Treść Plan pokonania Dagoth Ura Przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat Trójca bez powodzenia próbuje wprowadzić w życie ten plan. Ponieśliśmy porażkę, bowiem musieliśmy jednocześnie przypuścić natarcie i utrzymać Upiorną Barierę, aby powstrzymać zarażone wojska Dagoth Ura przed dokonaniem poważnego wyłomu. Jeśli Nerevaryjczyk poprowadzi natarcie, a Trójca będzie mogła poświęcić wszystkie swe siły utrzymaniu Upiornej Bariery, plan ten ma znaczenie większe szanse powodzenia. Niestety utrata magicznych artefaktów, Czerpaka i Brzytwy, a także zaobserwowany ostatnio wzrost liczebności sił Dagoth Ura, dodatkowo utrudniają wykonanie planu. Dlatego właśnie podzieliliśmy nasz plan na pięć etapów: 1. Szereg wypadów zaczepnych mających na celu rozpoznanie obszaru wewnątrz Upiornej Bariery. 2. Szereg wypadów zaczepnych mających na celu unieszkodliwienie popielnych wampirów Dagoth Ura i odzyskanie artefaktów ze zwłok jego pobratymców. 3. Szturm na Cytadelę Vemynal w celu unieszkodliwienia Dagoth Vemyna i odzyskania magicznego młota Czerpaka. 4. Szturm na Cytadelę Odrosal w celu unieszkodliwienia Dagoth Odrosa i odzyskania magicznego miecza Brzytwy. 5. Szturm na Cytadelę Dagoth z użyciem Upiornej Opoki, Czerpaka i Brzytwy w celu zerwania więzi Dagoth Ura z Sercem Lorkhana, a tym samym zgładzenia Dagoth Ura. Etap 1: Wypady do wnętrza Upiornej Bariery Trójca, Straż Świątynna i Gwardia Viveka znają teren i dostarczą map oraz aktualnych doniesień wywiadowczych. Teren wewnątrz Upiornej Bariery jest niebezpieczny, Nerevaryjczyk zaś będzie musiał znać związane z nim wyzwania. Sprawdziwszy swe umiejętności i oręż w starciu z obrońcami Dagoth Ura, Nerevaryjczyk będzie mógł lepiej pokierować kampanią, prowadząc na przemian wypady i szkoląc się, zdobywając lepszy sprzęt i gromadząc zapasy. Etap 2: Wypady przeciw cytadelom popielnych wampirów Pobratymcy Dagoth Ura, wciąż potężni po tysiącu lat, umocnili się jeszcze przez ostatnie kilka dziesięcioleci. Jeśli uda się ich rozdzielić i zgładzić, nie zdołają wesprzeć Dagoth Ura na dalszych etapach wojny. Możliwe też, że tak znaczny i gwałtowny wzrost ich mocy jest wynikiem działania przedmiotów zaklętych przez Dagoth Ura. Ich zdobycie znacznie wzmocniłoby nasze siły. Etap 3: Szturm na Cytadelę Vemynal Etap ten obejmuje odzyskanie Czerpaka, który będzie niezbędny do wykonania etapu 5. Popielny wampir Dagoth Vemyn posiada Czerpak i prawdopodobnie stara się poznać tajniki jego zaklęć. Być może ma też dostęp do zapisków i dzienników Kagrenaka, które ocalały w dwemerowych pracowniach Vemynal. Etap 4: Szturm na Cytadelę Odrosal Etap ten obejmuje odzyskanie Brzytwy, która będzie niezbędna do wykonania etapu 5. Popielny wampir Dagoth Odros posiada Brzytwę i prawdopodobnie stara się poznać tajniki jej zaklęć. Być może ma też dostęp do zapisków i dzienników Kagrenaka, które ocalały w dwemerowych pracowniach Odrosal. Etap 5: Szturm na Cytadelę Dagoth Wszystkie poprzednie etapy są tylko wstępem do tej fazy. Niedawne wypady zwiadowcze wskazują, że Cytadela Dagoth została znacznie rozbudowana, dlatego też konieczne będzie dokładne zbadane terenu. Znana droga do Komnaty Serca będzie silnie broniona, być może istnieją jednak inne przejścia. Dagoth Ur z pewnością przewidzi nasze plany dotyczące zniszczenia go poprzez atak na Serce, dlatego też prawie na pewno będzie osobiście strzegł podejścia do Komnaty Serca. Nawet połączone siły Trójcy nie zdołały go dotąd pokonać, a zyskał jeszcze większą moc. W istocie Trójca nie mogła skupić swych sił, utrzymując jednocześnie Upiorną Barierę i walcząc z Dagoth Urem, ale i teraz wyzwanie jest przytłaczające. Przyjęcie podzielonego na etapy planu kampanii zdaje się dawać największe szanse powodzenia. Z obecnego punktu widzenia podjęta przez Trójcę decyzja o przypuszczeniu bezpośredniego natarcia na Cytadelę Dagoth zamiast zdobywania pomniejszych celów etapami była poważnym błędem. Trójca uznała jednak, że nie było możliwości przeprowadzenia stopniowej, dokładnie przemyślanej kampanii, jako że miała też wiele innych, równie ważnych obowiązków, w tym utrzymanie Upiornej Bariery i zewnętrznej linii obrony wokół Czerwonej Góry. Nerevaryjczyk natomiast powinien postępować ostrożnie, krok po kroku, budując ufność wśród naszych sił w miarę osłabiania wiary Dagoth Ura w jego własne zdolności obronne. Wykorzystanie narzędzi Kagrenaka przeciw Dagoth Urowi Źródłem nadprzyrodzonej mocy Dagoth Ura jest Serce Lorkhana. Serce jest też źródłem boskiej władzy Trójcy. W mitycznych czasach bogowie odebrali Lorkhanowi Serce i ukryli je pod Czerwoną Górą, co było karą za stworzenie śmiertelnego wymiaru. Dwemerowie odkryli Serce podczas budowy podziemnych kolonii. Arcymistrz rzemiosł Kagrenak stworzył magiczne narzędzia, których celem było okiełznanie mocy Serca. Wojna Pierwszej Rady została stoczona, aby zapobiec temu świętokradztwu. Wykorzystanie narzędzi przez Kagrenaka i zniknięcie rasy Dwemerów przyniosło zakończenie wojny. Narzędzia Kagrenaka zostały odzyskane przez Lorda Nerevara i Dagoth Ura. Dagoth Ur pozostał na ich straży, Nerevar zaś przybył na naradę z nami, jego doradcami. Pod nieobecność Nerevara Dagoth Ur eksperymentował z Sercem przy użyciu narzędzi i uległ jego mocy. Gdy powróciliśmy, zastaliśmy odmienionego Dagoth Ura, który odmówił ich wydania. Gdy zaatakował, zdołaliśmy go odeprzeć. Opuściliśmy Czerwoną Górę z narzędziami, wkrótce potem zaś Sotha Sil odkrył ich tajniki. Wspólnie wykorzystaliśmy ich moc, by połączyć się z Sercem i przemienić swą śmiertelną naturę. Tak staliśmy się Trójcą. Dagoth Ur przeżył nasze ataki i pomimo braku narzędzi, w niezrozumiały sposób, także zdołał nawiązać więź z Sercem i przemienić się w istotę nieśmiertelną. Nasz plan zniszczenia Dagoth Ura niesie ze sobą także ryzyko zniszczenia Trójcy. Przewiduje on trwałe zniweczenie zaklęć Kagrenaka wiążących Serce, co spowoduje zerwanie więzi z Dagoth Urem i z nami samymi, a tym samym uczyni z nas ponownie śmiertelników. Śmiertelnego Kagrenaka będzie wtedy można zgładzić zwykłą bronią. Utratę boskości i ewentualną śmierć Trójcy uznajemy za konieczne ryzyko i ofiarę. Zazwyczaj nawiązanie więzi z Sercem odbywa się w trzech etapach. Osoba przywdziana w Upiorną Opokę uderza Serce młotem Czerpakiem, wyzwalając z serca czysty ton. Następnie osoba ta uderza Serce mieczem Brzytwą, rozbijając czysty ton na cała gamę półtonów. Półtony te nakładają się następnie na ciało osoby przywdzianej w Upiorną Opokę, dając jej nieśmiertelność i boskość. Nerevaryjczyk nie pozna tajemnych rytuałów wymaganych do wykonania trzeciego etapu. Zamiast tego ponownie uderzy Serce Brzytwą, rozbijając jego czyste tony ultoną kakofonię. Powtórne uderzenia Brzytwy jeszcze bardziej rozbiją tony, ostatecznie powodując rozbicie i rozproszenie pierwotnych zaklęć Kagrenaka wiążących Serce, a tym samym zerwanie więzi z Dagoth Urem, pozostałymi ocalałymi Upiorami Serca oraz Trójcą. Zniszczenie zaklęć Kagrenaka na Sercu powstrzyma też wypaczony odpływ boskiej mocy Serca i położy kres zarazie w Morrowind. Nerevaryjczyk może poczuć pokusę przywłaszczenia sobie mocy Serca. Tylko Dagoth Ur i Sotha Sil znają tę tajemnicę. Dagoth Ur może w skrajnym przypadku ofiarować Nerevaryjczykowi poznanie tajników narzędzi Kagrenaca i zyskanie boskości. Wątpimy, czy Nerevaryjczyk mógłby okazać się na tyle nierozsądny, by zaufać Dagoth Urowi, podejmiemy więc ryzyko. Ostrzegam! Nerevaryjczyk nie może bezpiecznie dzierżyć Czerpaka lub Brzytwy nie przywdziawszy Upiornej Opoki. Trzymając którykolwiek z tych artefaktów bez ochrony Upiornej Opoki Nerevaryjczyk będzie co chwila odnosił obrażenia, a upór może doprowadzić go do śmierci. Jeśli Nerevaryjczyk może skorzystać z danego przedmiotu bez obrażeń nie mając na sobie Upiornej Opoki, przedmiot ten jest fałszywy. Ostatnia uwaga: Dagoth Ur nie może zdobyć Upiornej Opoki. Nerevaryjczyk musi przysposobić i skorzystać z przeniesienia lub interwencji Almsivi, jeśli stanie przed groźbą śmierci lub schwytania. Element zaskoczenia Dagoth Ur nie będzie się spodziewał, że zechcesz zniszczyć zaklęcia rzucone przez Kagrenaka na Serce. Nie wie, że jest to możliwe, sam by tego nie uczynił i wie, że i my nigdy nie próbowaliśmy. Nie uwierzy, że ktokolwiek mógłby dobrowolnie poświęcić tak wielką moc. Ponadto awans w Rodzie Dagoth, podobnie jak w pozostałych Wielkich Rodach, odbywa się na zasadzie podejmowania wyzwań i konfrontacji z hierarchią. Wyzwania podejmowane przez Nerevaryjczyka i zwycięstwa nad popielnymi wampirami oraz bitwy z Szóstym Rodem będą właśnie tak postrzegane. Dagoth Ur i jego pobratymcy mogą uznać, że celem Nerevaryjczyka jest przejęcie władzy nad Sercem. Przy takim założeniu Nerevaryjczyk powinien próbować pokonać kolejno poszczególnych podwładnych Dagoth Ura, torując sobie drogę do niego samego. Jeśli Nerevaryjczyk zdoła pokonać Dagoth Ura i zawładnąć Sercem, tym lepiej dla nas, jednakże logicznie powinien starać się wspiąć jak najwyżej w hierarchii przed rozprawą z panem Rodu. Dagoth Ur spróbuje najprawdopodobniej przyjąć Nerevaryjczyka do Rodu Dagoth. Można udawać, że staje się po jego stronie, a następnie go zdradzić, jednakże każda próba oszukania go będzie niezwykle ryzykowna. Ród Dagoth ma za sobą długą tradycję podstępu i zdrady, a że jego pan sam jest oszustem, będzie też spodziewał się oszustwa. Uwagi końcowe Nie nakładamy na Nerevaryjczyka przymusu stosowania się do opisanych tu planów. Uważamy, że dają największą szansę pokonania Dagoth Ura, ale postanowiliśmy też zaufać ocenie i umiejętnościom Nerevaryjczyka. W istocie nie mamy innego wyboru. W przypadku pytań lub wątpliwości należy rozmówić się z Vivekiem. Zgodził się on pełnić rolę przewodnika i doradcy Nerevaryjczyka w ramach tej kampanii. Możliwe, że jeśli Nerevaryjczykowi powiedzie się, Trójca nie przeżyje. Wszelkie zobowiązania wobec Trójcy staną się w takim wypadku zobowiązaniami wobec ziemi i ludu Morrowind. Niechaj szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności i modlitwa wspólnie nakreślą nasze przeznaczenie. W imieniu Lady Almalexii i Lorda Sotha Sila Vivek Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki